Subject matter of the present invention is a method and an apparatus for applying a coating to a cable. The present invention in particular deals with the application of anti-corrosive coatings to cables and with the repair of coatings on cables. The term “cable” in this context is in particular understood as a supporting element used to support a structure, in particular a supporting element for supporting a cable bridge and the like. In particular, the term “cable” is used to characterize cable made from wire or bars. Cables or bars being used to carry tractive forces into structures as are e.g. used in cable bridges or suspension bridges have to be checked regularly to avoid a break of the cables or bars originating in corrosion or damages. To avoid corrosion in the cables or bars the cables or bars (in the following: cables) are usually covered by a coating having anti corrosive pcablerties. If it is found that the coating is damaged or has fissures, holes or the like it is necessary to repair or substitute the coating. Until now such works on cables or bars in cable bridges or suspension bridges have been performed by human work force from manned platforms hanging in the air close to the cable or bar. This is a complex and potentially dangerous task being quite expensive for the owner of the respective bridge.